


Midnight Visitor

by Burgie



Series: Louisiana AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: In the middle of the night, Louisa gets a surprise visitor. Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable.





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inappropriatestarstable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatestarstable/gifts).



Like all good love stories, this one had started out with a kiss. A kiss, borne not by any dare or any drunken shenanigans, but simply the gentle press of one woman’s lips to another’s as they’d sat at a kitchen table late one night. It had tasted ever so slightly of alcohol, yes, but it was mostly the tea that they’d been drinking. The scent of perfume, the touch of soft skin, followed by the brush of tongues and a quiet moan that had asked for more.

And that was where the ‘typical’ part of this love story ended. For, almost every night since, one woman had made the ride out to South Hoof not to visit her friend for late night tea but for something more. Something primal. Tea wasn’t even poured out, because it would only grow cold and forgotten. Instead, as soon as Louisa saw Ariana at the door, or even whenever she saw the approach of a bay Jorvik Warmblood gelding, she’d discreetly rid her room of cats who could get in the way and change into nicer underwear. A few times, Ariana would give her some fair warning that she was coming, the odd wink emoji or just texts that turned first flirtatious and then lust-filled. Or the odd nude. Most of the time, though, Ariana just showed up unannounced.

But tonight, knowing that Ariana had a client to visit, Louisa had decided to have an early night. Yes, her other friends might want to come over for a chat, but the knowledge of Ariana’s whereabouts, her actions… it stung. They weren’t official and she knew that, they’d both agreed to just keep this a casual thing between friends. Friends with benefits. Or, as Ariana often said, the best damn client she’d ever had, and Louisa didn’t even need to pay her. Though Louisa had, admittedly, felt bad about that at first. It had taken many conversations for it to sink in that no, Ariana didn’t expect payment, and yes, this was okay and she didn’t mind not being paid. Louisa’s company was all the payment that Ariana needed, she said. And yet, Louisa often found herself buying her friend gifts, not expensive ones but little things like coffee or sweet pastries or paying for a girl to come in and look after Ariana’s horses for a little bit. Someday, Louisa vowed to buy Ariana a horse. If her friend would let her, anyway.

None of that went through Louisa’s mind right now, though. Instead of thinking about her relationship, Louisa was trying her hardest not to dwell on where Ariana was, what she was doing right now. How her client would no doubt be even now enjoying her body, how he’d touch her where Louisa wanted to be the only one to touch her, how he wouldn’t appreciate Ariana for the wonderful person that she was beneath her tough, flirtatious exterior. Not that there was anything wrong with being a flirt, of course, but many people got the wrong idea. Louisa knew better, though. Knew how Ariana cared about her friends, how she was when she let her hair down, how she liked to dress that way and party just to have fun and enjoy her body, enjoy being alive. Ariana’s body could be a weapon, it could be a tool, but Ariana still had full control over it.

Sighing and rolling onto her side, Louisa opened her eyes and stared out her window. The curtains were gauzy and reached the floor, though there were blinds behind it so that she could have some darkness to help her sleep. She’d neglected to close them tonight, however. And that was how she saw the beautiful shape silhouetted in the moonlight, the stars sparkling behind her. Ariana’s blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, drifting towards Louisa in the gentle breeze that also tossed the curtains. Louisa sat up in bed, blinking, rubbing her eyes, hardly daring to believe it. But there she was, in the flesh. Ariana Wolffall.

“Ariana?” Louisa asked, reaching onto her nightstand and picking up her glasses, sliding them onto her nose. “What are you doing here?” Ariana laughed, walking towards her. Louisa noticed, to her deep delight (and pleasure), that Ariana wore a simple outfit with fluffy cuffs and a fluffy hem, revealing the bra and thong that she wore beneath.

“You know,” said Ariana, stopping at the edge of Louisa’s bed and reaching a hand out to touch Louisa’s chest, “most people wouldn’t even ask that.” Louisa’s heart raced, her face flushing as she tried very hard not to look at Ariana’s boobs. Which wasn’t exactly easy when they were right in her face like this.

“Y-yeah, I know,” said Louisa. “I just- I thought you had a client tonight?” Ariana lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“What can I say?” said Ariana. “He cancelled.” A grin spread slowly across her face as she climbed onto the bed, straddling Louisa and gently pushing her onto her back. It didn’t take much effort, with how surprised Louisa was. Lying on her back blinking up at this gorgeous woman, Louisa could barely find words.

“Oh,” said Louisa.

“And I was all dressed up with nowhere to go, so I thought, why not visit a friend?” said Ariana, still grinning. Her grey eyes gleamed almost silver in the moonlight.

“You don’t hear me complaining,” said Louisa, her heart beating faster and loosening her tongue.

“I was hoping you’d see it that way,” said Ariana, her voice light. “I hope you’ve cleared the cats out.” Their first night together had been interrupted by a cat, and Ariana had never let her forget it.

“I have, actually,” said Louisa with a laugh. “But I didn’t hear the front door?”

“I came down the chimney,” said Ariana, her voice a purr. But then she laughed. “Just kidding, I used the window. Oldest trick in the book.”

“Never thought I’d have a pretty girl climbing through my window,” said Louisa.

“Then aren’t you lucky you have me?” Ariana asked, wiggling her eyebrows. But, despite the flirtatious, light banter, her fingers were already sliding down Louisa’s chest, over her sleep shirt. When her hand cupped Louisa’s breast through her shirt, Ariana could feel Louisa’s heart pounding, could feel her chest heaving. “You weren’t busy, were you?”

“Not this time,” said Louisa with a laugh. She’d been too upset for that, not when every thought of Ariana was attached to what she was doing. The downside of falling too deep for a friend with benefits. But she hadn’t told Ariana yet, hadn’t wanted to seem desperate or sad.

“Aww, so you’re not ready for me?” Ariana asked with a pout.

“Well, I am now,” Louisa muttered. Ariana grinned, her hand drifting down to the waistband of Louisa’s sleep shorts. At Louisa’s nod, she pulled the sleep shorts down, Louisa helping her out by lifting her hips up and moving them.

“No kidding,” said Ariana, grinning again as Louisa gasped at the feeling of Ariana’s fingers drifting over the wet patch on her panties. Teasing, Ariana’s fingers slid along the edges of Louisa’s panties, tantalisingly close to her pussy, and slipped past the fabric just enough for a teasing brush.

“Ariana,” Louisa whined, moving her hips. Ariana laughed, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Louisa’s panties and pulling them down.

“I’d tease but I got all ready and the bastard didn’t show,” said Ariana. “I have to use my special skills on someone.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing,” said Louisa, though she was secretly glad that Ariana had come here instead of going anywhere else. Glad that the idiot had stood her up.

“He paid for the full treatment,” said Ariana. “Oral, fingering, vaginal, the whole bit. If you’re down for it, I mean.”

“Please go down on me,” said Louisa, and then her cheeks flamed crimson at what she’d just said. Ariana laughed, though Louisa wasn’t embarrassed.

“And that’s why I like you,” said Ariana. “You’re shy but you have a dirty mind. Lady on the streets, freak in the sheets. My favourite combo.” Louisa was all too ready to let Ariana uncover all of her secrets. What she liked, and not just in the bedroom. In a romantic partner, in dates, in special foods. But Ariana stopped her train of thoughts in its tracks, filling her with pleasure as her tongue glided over Louisa’s pussy. Louisa moaned, sinking into the sheets and spreading her legs.

“More,” Louisa breathed, looking down at her. Ariana looked up from where she knelt between Louisa’s legs, licking her lips and making Louisa’s pussy quiver. And then, without further ado, Ariana returned her tongue to where it had been, licking her way inside now while her fingers curled around Louisa’s legs and dug into the soft flesh of her thighs. As Ariana went to town, her thumbs rubbing circles in Louisa’s thighs, Louisa moaned louder and writhed on the bed, her fingers clutching the sheets. There was, after all, one very significant upside to Ariana’s profession- she was very, very talented in the bedroom, and Louisa got to enjoy it all for free. Not many could boast the same, and she often wondered how she was even worth Ariana’s time. She had to make it up to her somehow.

As Louisa’s orgasm shuddered through her, she arched her hips up with a little more force than usual, surprising Ariana, and ended up straddling the blonde, though her legs still trembled with aftershocks and the movement sent shivers of pleasure through her.

“My turn,” said Louisa, though her chest still heaved. Ariana smiled up at her, her hair falling back to reveal her beautiful face. Louisa hadn’t seen it without makeup yet, but she wouldn’t mind it if she ever got the opportunity. But it was second nature to lean down and press her lips to Ariana’s, her tongue sliding into Ariana’s mouth as Ariana’s hand slid through Louisa’s hair. But Louisa’s hands were busy too, one cupping Ariana’s breast while the other travelled down Ariana’s stomach to just gently brush the edge of her panties. Ariana moaned, pulling her lips away as she arched her neck. Louisa took this opportunity to kiss the curve of neck presented to her, her teeth just lightly grazing the skin and making Ariana gasp.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Ariana asked, smiling up at her as Louisa hovered over her.

Louisa grinned, seeing that her friend was going to play the submissive role this time (or even just for now), and pulled Ariana’s panties down. She didn’t want to tease Ariana and risk her turning the tables, not when she was so close to making Ariana squeal in pleasure. And she could do that, she had a few times. Ariana had even told her a few times how nice it was to have a sexual partner who was interested in her needs, one who knew what a clit was and how to use it. And one who could bring her to orgasm over and over.

Which Louisa set to doing now, her fingers gliding through the folds of Ariana’s pussy to rub around and over her clit. She even dipped her fingers in, curling to brush the right spot even while she kissed Ariana’s neck and collarbones. The noises that Ariana was making only spurred her on, her fingers plunging in and out while Ariana’s legs trembled and her hands came up to rub thumbs over Louisa’s nipples. Louisa shuddered in pleasure, arching her back towards Ariana, but she saw the wicked gleam in Ariana’s eye and grinned at her.

“Not before I get you to cum,” said Louisa, to which Ariana smirked knowingly at her.

“You know me too well,” said Ariana.

“Damn right I do,” said Louisa, feeling confidence fill her as Ariana allowed herself to feel the full pleasure of Louisa’s fingers, two fingers plunging in and out while another two rubbed Ariana’s clit. The orgasm, when it came, made Ariana squeal and trap Louisa’s arms between her legs, her body trembling.

“Oh, I’ve taught you well,” said Ariana, trying to catch her breath as her chest heaved.

“Oi, don’t take all the credit,” said Louisa with a laugh. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“On yourself,” said Ariana, grinning.

“I’m a very lucky woman,” said Louisa with a shrug.

“Well, I’m glad that my confidence has rubbed off on you,” said Ariana.

“Among other things,” said Louisa.

“And my filthy sense of humour,” said Ariana. For a moment, Louisa let herself imagine a life where they could banter like this all the time, not as friends but as… girlfriends. But then, before she could make a fool of herself by speaking, Ariana flipped her onto her back so that she was the one on top. “Ready for round three?”

“With you? Always,” said Louisa, dismissing the daydream and letting herself live in the moment. If this was all she had, she was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
